TV5 launches 12 new shows
TV5 launches 12 new shows After making its presence felt in the local TV scene in recent years, Pangilinan-led TV5 aims to beat its long-established rivals at the ratings game this year with more than a dozen new shows to bolster its programming lineup. In a press conference last Wednesday, TV5 President and Chief Executive Ray C. Espinosa unveiled the network’s aggressive stance to challenge the dominance of ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network, Inc. at the top of the TV ratings charts. “Our goal is to overtake the competition and win by giving viewers something new, something they will look forward to watch on TV,” Mr. Espinosa told reporters. He said more new shows will be launched this year to prove that the network is armed and ready to take on the two other networks for a battle for TV ratings. “Hindi kami magpapahuli. (We will not be left behind.) We want to prove that TV5 is a major network, and we can provide shows that have more quality, more originality and more excitement,” he said. For the first quarter of the year alone, TV5 beefs up its programming with a wide array of shows across all time blocs. Last night it started airing its latest prime-time miniseries, Nandito Ako, starring American Idol runner-up David Archuleta. Joining Mr. Archuleta in the six-week series are TV5 contract stars Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Eula Caballero. The show airs weeknights 9:30 p.m., right after Wil Time Bigtime and back-to-back with the nightly drama series Valiente, which began airing last week. Meanwhile, TV5 will also challenge the dominance of GMA and ABS-CBN on the afternoon programming block with the launch of two drama shows. Felina features Arci Muñoz in the lead as a kind-hearted girl whose only wish is for people to love and accept her despite her cat-like appearance. Isang Dakot na Luha is a drama about ordinary people struggling to make ends meet amid the harsh realities of life in Manila. The two new dramas will both premiere on Feb. 27, with Felina airing at 3:00 p.m., and Isang Dakot na Luha following at 3:45 p.m. Aside from having new drama shows, TV5 also launched a new comedy-drama, Kapitan Awesome, which began airing last Sunday. The show stars actor Martin Escudero as an ordinary boy who transforms into an ugly superhero when he eats his favorite dumplings. It airs Sundays, 11:30 a.m. after the game show Toink! Sino Ang Tama?, which debuted on Feb. 12. 'New news shows' Meanwhile, TV5’s news and information team News5 has also announced several new shows including a late-night newscast called Pilipinas News, which began airing last night. Pilipinas News replaces the news show Aksyon Journalismo, although the same news personalities (Dong Puno, Cherie Mercado andJove Francisco) anchor it. It airs weeknights at 11:00 p.m. It has also revamped its morning news magazine show Sapul Sa Singko and renamed it Good Morning Club. It began airing on Feb. 6, and is hosted by Paolo Bediones, Martin Andanar, Cheryl Cosim, Amy Perez, Christine Bersola-Babao and Chiqui Roa-Puno. It airs weekdays at 5 a.m. News5 also launched a late-night public affairs show, Insider, which offers behind-the-scene glimpses of how some of the country’s most interesting institutions operate. Airing Thursdays at 10:30 p.m., Insider features stories told by News5 chief Luchi Cruz-Valdes, news production head Patrick Paez, anchors and hosts Erwin Tulfo, Cheryl Cosim, Paolo Bediones, Raffy Tulfo, Cherie Mercado, Martin Andanar, Lourd De Veyra and Mike Templo. Mr. Espinosa said TV5 will also present new game and reality shows, starting off with the Biggest Game Show in The World Asia, which began airing Feb. 12. It features a team from the Philippines competing in various parlor games and physical challenges against teams from Indonesia, Thailand and Vietnam. Hosted by Joey de Leon and Richard Gomez, it airs Sundays, 9 p.m. Meanwhile, TV5 will air Extreme Makeover Home Edition Philippines starting March 26. The show, which builds homes for deserving people, features a design team of Paolo Bediones, Tessa Prieto-Valdez, Divine Lee, Tristan Jovellana, Marilen Montenegro and Joby Belmonte. For the rest of 2012, Mr. Espinosa said TV5 will launch more game and reality shows, including the singing contest Kanta Pilipinas with Lea Salonga, the dance competition Dancing Nation with Lucy Torres-Gomez, the reality dating show Love in Temptation Island with the TV5 Kapatid stars Derek Ramsay, and the local version of the Emmy-award winning reality show Amazing Race. 'Noontime race' But TV5’s most surprising maneuver was its decision to launch a new noontime show that will go head-to-head against long-running noontime program Eat Bulaga! airing on GMA. The show is called Game ‘N Go and will feature a number of games that will allow contestants to win huge cash prizes. Hosted by Edu Manzano, Arnell Ignacio, Shalani Soledad and Gelli de Belen, Game ‘N Go will begin airing on March 10 at noon. Mr. Espinosa said TV5 is also preparing to launch a daily talk show featuring Sharon Cuneta. The show, called Sharon, will air weekdays at 2:30 p.m. starting March 12 right after the 5 minute music video program Kapatid Music Videos. While Felina and Isang Dakot na Luha will be moved to 3:15 to 4:30 p.m. slots. “There’s more shows to come, and there are more, more, more reasons to tune in to TV5 where TV viewing gets more thrilling, more exciting and all the more fun,” he said. -- Jeffrey O. Valisno TV5 Sked on January 7 and 8, 2012 'Saturday' *12:00nn - Original Movie: Best Player (starting John Prats and Anja Aguilar) *2:00pm - Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face *3:00pm - Popstar TV Marathon: I Date a Boyfriend *5:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime *7:30pm - The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *8:30pm - Regal Shocker: Perya (Part 1) (starting Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Ketsup Eusibio) *9:30pm - Real Confessions: Sundalo, Bayani, Kapatid (starting Rodjun Cruz) *10:30pm - Tutok Tulfo *11:30pm - Aksyon Sabado 'Sunday' *10:00am - Sudnay Sineplex: Bilang Tao, Bagong Mundo (Dokyu5 on indigenous people hosted by Lourd De Veyra and directed by Benedict Carlos) *12:00nn - Lokomoko *1:00pm - Celebrity Samurai! *2:00pm - Hey! it's Saberdey! *3:00pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed *4:30pm - Bagets: Just Got Lucky *5:30pm - Pidol's Wonderland *6:30pm - Pinoy Explorer (Aga visits Shenzhen Safari Park in China) *7:30pm - USI: Under Special Investigation *8:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy *9:30pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:30pm - Sunday Mega Sine: '''Fantastic 4 Rise of the Silver Surfer *12:30am - '''Aksyon Linggo TV5 Sked for January 15, 2012 'Sunday' *10:00am - Sunday Sineplex: Dokyu5 presents Ang Paglilitis *11:30am - Lokomoko *12:30pm - Celebrity Samurai! *1:30pm - Hey! it's Saberdey! (LIVE) *3:00pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed (Live interview with David Archuleta) (LIVE) *4:30pm - Bagets: Just Got Lucky *5:30pm - Pidol's Wonderland (Guest: Iwa Moto) *6:30pm - Pinoy Explorer (Aga goes on a North American tour) *7:30pm - USI: Under Special Investigation (Sa Ilalim ng Tulay) *8:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy (LIVE) *9:30pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:30pm - Sunday Mega Sine: X-Men 2 (Starring Patrick Stewart, Halle Berry and Hugh Jackman) *12:30am - Aksyon Linggo (LIVE)